


双史密斯夫夫

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Legolas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean和Thranduil是多年的同事，而Legolas是Thranduil的养子，和Sam也是从小的同学。Dean在某组织卧底，遇到来同个组织卧底的Sam和Legolas，但是彼此以为对方都是这个组织的成员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	双史密斯夫夫

“Dean，欢迎回来。”刚下飞机的Dean皱了一下眉，看着眼前那有点熟悉的年轻人，“Joe是吗？”Joe点点头，将手中的资料递给Dean。“这是新成员的名单和资料，你可以先看一看，今天晚上的宴会上会正式介绍你们认识的。”Dean知道Dick新挖了两个听说很俊美的干事，而且能力也不错，以至于现在Dick现在干什么都带着他们两个参一脚。不知道的，还以为是Dick新收的小男宠。在快要结束的时候，又多了一些工作，Dean决定想办法和Thranduil联系一下，看看要怎么解决。

“这是Sam Winchester？”Dean停住了脚步，觉得自己的肾上腺激素有要上升的冲动。Joe瞥了一眼，“是的，这就是最近很得Boss信任的两名干事之一，另一名是后面那个叫Legolas的小年轻。”Dean快速的翻过了一页，果不其然是和Sam在一起读书的Legolas。Dean的表情很严肃，然而隐藏在文件下的手指却在打颤。Sam和Legolas两个人不是应该在斯坦福读书吗？怎么，怎么？Joe看一眼Dean严肃的表情，又一直在盯着Sam的照片，突然想起Dean不近女色的传闻，诡异地笑了。“Sam Winchester长的是很俊美不错，但是武力值也是不错的，他和Legolas不知道把多少个想要调戏他们两个的人打趴了。”很好，还被人调戏了，他们两个是还没有过叛逆的年龄吗？竟然跑来参加黑帮组织，是嫌命长吗？

Dean一身正装走进会场的时候，脸色很严肃，但是实际心情并没有那么差。下午和Thranduil联系的时候，他顺便把Legolas和Sam的消息告诉他之后，Thranduil在视频的另一边气得跳脚砸东西，口里还蹦出几句这个不孝子。但是Dean想也不想的就回驳了他，“严格来说，Legolas只是你的养子。如果想说没什么区别的话，请麻烦想想你们两个已经在一起了。”Thranduil也没有想的就回驳了他。“你们两个人是亲兄弟，还不是在一起了，请别来说我们可以吗？”Dean正了正脸，“我和Sam两个人谁也离不开谁，我们在一起只是顺应我们的内心的想法，这个我说了很多遍了。”Thranduil整理好自己刚才暴走的形象，恢复了高冷的样子。“Yeah，Yeah，The great love。谁都没有资格说谁，我可不是把人拐上床的。”要不是Dean和Thranduil认识很多年，私交很深，不然估计受不了他的毒舌，和他吵起来。“是，是，是，我们都没有资格说谁，那可以来谈一下那两个不知天高地的小子了吗？他们现在参与进来了，过几天我们把这个组织端掉了，他们也会被捕的。偏生他们两个现在还是很重要的显眼的人物，罪名肯定是不小的。”Dean和Thranduil都很严肃，“还能怎么办，你赶紧劝他们两个退出，甚至倒戈，这样罪名会小一点，我们还能帮忙照顾一点。”、、、、、、

Dick看着向他走来的Dean，拍了拍眼前小伙子的肩膀，“Dean来了，你们也该认识一下他了。”Sam和Legolas转过身的瞬间，看着Dean脸上挂着笑，和平时一模一样的坏笑，向他们走来的时候，两个人的脑子里完全懵了。Sam的脑子里闪过各种为什么Dean会在这里，又是因为什么在这里，Dean是不是加入组织，还是其他的什么，Sam不禁咽了一口水，转过头，心里思量着怎么办？而Legolas心里思量着，Thranduil不是Dean的同事吗？怎么Dean会在这里？难道Thranduil也在这里工作？为什么没有听他们说起过。Dean和Dick碰了个杯，“想必这两位就是Sam和Legolas了吧，果然名不虚传，是两位俊美迷人的年轻人。”Dick看了一眼Sam和Legolas的不自在的神情，轻声一笑，“没必要紧张，想必你们也听说过Dean的事迹了吧！假以时日，你们也一定可以跟上Dean的脚步的”、、、、、、Dean表现的很好既有对有能力的人的欣赏，也有对自己的位置赶到岌岌可危，游刃有余的和Dick谈天说地，又不忘调戏一下这两个小年轻。反观Sam和Legolas，有点紧张不知所措，完全和之前的高冷不一样，让Dick感到有一点可惜。

“怎么，是不是你们之前和Dean见过，怎么这么慌乱？”Dean押了一口酒，看着而Sam和Legolas异口同声地说了没有之后，又不知道怎么解释的样子。“Dick，我想是我们两个同时在这里的给他们太大的压力了吧！要不我们去问候一下Sophia小姐，她今晚可是盛装出席了。”Dean在和Dick转身的时候，对着Sam挑了挑眉，Sam一时紧张，就掐了Legolas的手。然而被掐的那个人心事重重不知道在想什么，根本没有感觉到Sam掐了他的手之后又放开了。“所以说，Thranduil也在这里工作吗？”没有紧张感之后，Legolas的声音里是失望，他没有想到他一向尊重的Thranduil，作为他枕边人的Thranduil，竟然是替黑道工作的人，他无法想象那么俊美的一个人，能够做出那样的事情。“Leggy，你要想那么多，等会就可以和Dean私聊了。记得尽可能从Dean那里套出情报来，至于Thranduil还不一定，看看情况再说。”而Sam估计是刚才晴天霹雳之后，现在反而冷静了下来。“你是说不管Dean了吗？以Dean现在在这里的地位，过一阵子收网之后，他必定是逃不了的，那可是很大的罪名。”Sam看着在不远处和Dick说着什么，又转过头来看他们的Dean。“最好的办法是策反Dean，罪行可以减轻一些，我们还可以帮忙照看一下。”Legolas换了一杯酒，也会是看着的那一个方向。“我们不能一开始就暴露了身份，虽然的那是你的哥哥没错，但是这件事毕竟有害于他，所以待会和他聊天记得深思熟虑。”“这个我知道，我了解Dean的说话方式和聊天方式，我可以应付。”“恩，可是刚才是谁吓得不敢说话？”“你没资格说我，你刚才的眼神也很精彩。”

两个人和Dean走进办公室的时候，还很忐忑，虽然面对的是自己的男朋友和好基友的男朋友，但莫名有种心虚的感觉。“你们两个坐吧。”Dean坐在沙发上，随后倒了几杯酒。Sam和Legolas规规矩矩地坐在Dean的对面。Dean端起了酒杯，抬了一下头，示意他们两个，“说吧，你们两个不是应该在斯坦福读书吗？怎么突然加进了组织里？”两个人互看了一眼，交换了一个眼神。Sam清了清嗓子，“Dean，你听我们解释、、、、、、”Sam的话还没有说完，Dean就比了一个打住的手势，“你闭嘴，Legolas，你说。”Sam愣了一下，转过头看了一眼向他投来求救眼神的Legolas，一脸无辜。Legolas也清了清声音，在脑子里快速的回想了一下他和Sam串通后的话。“Dean，斯坦福的功课我们没有落下，没有关系。至于组织，我们只是很偶然地就认识了Dick，无意中帮了几个忙，然后Dick就把我们两个人拉了进来。然而我们进来什么事都没有干，就只是陪Dick闲逛而已。反而是你，Dean，就目前的情况来看，你才是需要向我们坦白的吧！你什么时候在这里工作的，为什么？而且还一直不告诉我们？还有Thranduil是你的同事，那么他也是在这里工作的吗？”Legolas瞪着眼睛看着Dean，好了，没有回答问题，反而还问了回来，不贵是Thranduil带出来的孩子，和Sam有一拼。

Dean笑着摇了摇头，喝了一口酒，“Dick可不会带着没有用的人，你们两人做了什么，我都一清二楚，所以最好老实交代。至于我的工作，你们不是一向不管的吗？怎么突然又管了起来，还有，Thranduil的确是我的同事。”Sam和Legolas一脸懵，所以Dean回答了什么？“Dean，你不要避重就轻，而当初你选择加入了这个组织，做了那些犯罪的事情之后，你应该、、、、、、”Sam突然停住了嘴，那通常是Dean计谋得逞之后的笑容，所以说，“Sammy，你说出来了，犯罪。你们两个我认识，这种违背你们本性的事情，你们是做不来的。但既然能勉强你们两个来做，就不是简单的帮Dick几个忙就能掩饰过去的。”Dean看着Sam和Legolas面无表情，“你错了，我和Sam都是自愿来的，那个在你和Thranduil眼中的乖宝宝并不存在，只是你们一厢情愿的认为。”Dean看着Sam抓住Legolas的手，一脸不知所措的在Legolas和Dean之间来回瞄。“可是我查到的不是这样的。”Dean在手机里调出来什么后，把它放在桌子上，“这个可是你们两个人在警局里的档案，Agents？”Dean手里的是Sam他们两个为了不泄露而提交的纸质版档案。“Dean，这些可以是伪造的，我们根本没有这些。”Sam有些激动，而Legolas反而冷静地看着Dean手机里的那些东西。“虽然你说那些是伪造的，但是提供我信息的那个人可是不会出错的，毕竟是Thranduil啊！”刚出口Dean就有点后悔了，Legolas像是要把他的手机捏碎了。

“你是说是Thranduil把这些消息给你的吗，也就是承认了他也在这里工作，但是晚会上并没有见到他，Dick也没有提过他，就即是说，组织不想别人知道Thranduil在这里工作。而他又能提供警方的消息给你，所以，他是在警方那边卧底。”Dean仿佛看见Legolas放下去的手机已经变形了。“很不错的推理，显而易见。”Dean看见Sam还沉浸在Legolas的话里反应不过来。天啊，Thranduil他也，那怎么办？真的还要多Thranduil一个吗？“你们又不能再说什么了，让你知道Thranduil也在卧底也无妨。”Dean似乎认定他们是卧底了，“Dean，这只是你单方面认为我们是而已。首先，我和Leggy一直在斯坦福读书，没有时间让我们加入警校，参加训练。第二个，麻烦，我和Leggy都太显眼了，我的身高，他的金发，就理论而言，都不是当卧底的好选择、、、、、、”Sam不愧是校辩论队的，偏题离题都很厉害。Dean一脸，你编你继续编，我看你还能编出什么来。

“算了，你说再多也没什么用，Sammy，这些资料是你们的直属上司John给的。相比于你的话，他说的更可信啊，鉴于你瞒了我这么多事之后。”Sam闭上了嘴，不能反驳什么。Dean看着他们两个打定主意不肯再说什么，忍不住开了口，“我真的不明白John为什么会让你们两个人来，WTH，要不是接头的人是我，你们两个人怎么死都不知道。”Sam和Legolas的脑子还没有转过来，然后像是什么被什么点通了，一下子反应过来，“TMD，你又骗我们。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thranduil，你听我解释，我真的不是故意的。”Legolas轻轻地敲了一下房间的门，然而还是没有要开门的痕迹，“你就给我睡沙发睡到我开心为止。”Thranduil的声音很平静，然而二十分钟之前，他才刚把门拍在Legolas的脸上。“睡沙发可以，那你总该听一下我的话吧。”睡沙发他认了，关键是他想和Thranduil好好聊一聊，关于彼此都在FBI工作却完全不知道这件事。“等我开心了再来和我谈，滚去睡你的沙发。”Legolas想着，要是现在踹门进去，会不会被Thranduil给揍出来。

“Sammy，你以后要是敢私自做这种事情，你应该知道要受到什么惩罚了吗？”Dean一边说着，一边持续有力的挺动着下身，Sam整张脸红彤彤的，气息也很不均匀地喘息着。“Dean，你也没有告诉我，我们扯平了，你不要太过分了。”Dean在Sam的耳边轻轻一笑，双手加重力道的揉捏着Sam胸前的两点。“恩，扯平了？我工作的事可是有和你沟通的，可是去FBI当卧底你和我沟通过吗？”Dean狠狠地抽出有狠狠地插入，丝毫不给Sam任何放松的机会，“Sammy，做什么事之前，你真的得再想想。”


End file.
